


Tie the Knot

by Fiery_Mullet



Series: Keitor Month 2018 Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Awkward Romance, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keitor Month 2018, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: Summary: Keitor Month Day 8: Free Day AU. Lotor, a successful businessman and one of the youngest business conglomerate CEOs in Tokyo has been called back to his hometown by his parents to meet a prospective bride. Single- and having a little too much fun being independent- he had every intention of coming home for the sole purpose of turning it down and embarrassing his foolish father who arranged the marriage. But sometimes, fate has a funny way of pushing chance encounters on you when you least expect it… or want it.





	1. Chapter 1

Rice fields, rice fields, and more rice fields. Just three hours ago, a tall man with long, flowing silver hair was rolling his black wheeled bag through streets surrounded by towering buildings before getting inside a huge, bustling station that tourists and locals alike often got lost in to board a bullet train. After transferring into a smaller local train, not long after departing the station the stark scenery was such a contrast, it would make any tourist wonder if they were still in the same country.

 

But not to Lotor, who was on the way back to his hometown. He had not gone back for over a decade, and yet it felt as if everything was still familiar to him. From the scenery that passed through the windows, to the old station he got off at a couple of hours later.

 

 He fished his pocket for the ticket. Because while most of Tokyo Metropolis residents heavily relied on their passes that ticket gates automatically scanned, in this part of Japan they still collected paper tickets individually on exit. On the other side of the gate which was the entrance, the steady clicking sound of a station master stamping passengers’ tickets upon entry played a dull, steady rhythm like a metronome.

 

“Welcome back, Lotor.”

 

“Hello, Acxa.”

 

A slim lady whose hair was tied in a tight bun with loose strands falling to the side of her face clad in a black business suit approached him as soon as he exited the ticket gates.

 

“Your mother sent me to pick you up.”

 

“She’s as thoughtful as ever.” Lotor replied dryly.

 

Acxa spun around and wordlessly led him to the car. On the way out of the pristine station he passed by the statue of a dinosaur in a lab coat sitting on a bench in Hamlet pose holding a fossil, colorful souvenir shops, convenience stores whose doors slid open and close with its familiar chime, _soba_ stalls, and _bento_ stores. He got out of the main entrance where he passed the bus stops and taxi bay as well as the pickup and drop off area where his mother’s black Benz was waiting.

 

The driver got off to open the door for him and take his roller bag. But before he could put Lotor’s belongings to the back of the car, Lotor spoke.

 

“Actually, if you two don’t mind taking a cab home, I’d like to go for a drive.”

 

The driver looked at Acxa, who only sighed in defeat.

 

“I had a feeling this was going to happen. But Lotor, aren’t you even going to say Hi to your parents first?”

 

“I’m staying at their place and we’re going to see each other at dinner time, anyway. I don’t see the need to rush. I’ll be on my way then. Thanks for bringing my ride.”

 

Lotor then got on to the driver’s seat and drove off. He knew the first thing he wanted to see as soon as he came home. About an hour by car from the station was a stretch of steep basaltic cliffs lining a long stretch of the coast. He remembered frequenting those bluffs as a child, especially at sundown.  A lot of people had committed suicide there by jumping off the rocky cliffs, so the buses no longer made evening trips there. As a result, the place had fewer people- especially tourists- at dusk and was a lot more quiet and peaceful.

 

He remembered going there just to see the sunset with his friends, back when he was a foolish little boy who thought time was something he could just freely waste. Now that he had entered the business world, he knew better- and that time was money. So why was he going back there with no purpose in mind? He was no sentimental fool who simply wanted to relive memories. No, as soon as he arrived in town he had felt that there was something calling him there. And as a businessman, he also knew just as much that it paid to trust his gut feel.

 

He pulled up at the parking lot that was now empty save for a red bicycle. The gift shops and restaurants lining up the street towards the cliffs were already closed, so there wasn’t much to see but colorful shutters and store signs, garbage bags neatly sorted and piled for pick up, and empty, cleaned outdoor stalls. There was also nothing much to hear other than the sound of his own footsteps as the sunset breeze caressed his cheeks and fluttered his long pearly hair.   

 

When he finally reached the end of the shopping street, he saw the familiar diorama of the entire area labeled with names and notable spots. From there he could already see most of the cliffs down the stone steps, which would be crowded with visitors earlier in the day but was then empty save for one boy who stood in a small trail off the main path. He was small- perhaps a teenager,  Lotor mused- and was clad in a red hoodie, dark pants, and white running shoes. His flaming jacket was a pleasant contrast to the ragged cliffs that looked almost golden painted in the setting sun’s soft orange hue. Unlike most tourists who would normally be snapping selfies and filming videos or live stories at the prime spot, the boy was just standing there, dark mullet locks dancing with the wind. With his back towards Lotor, he couldn’t really see his face.

 

There was sudden movement. The boy jerked his head down, as if something from below had called his attention. Lotor did not even have time to wonder what happened when the next moment, the boy jumped off the cliff. Before he could think of what to do, his body moved on its own and went down the steps and sprinted through the path, straight to where the boy was standing.

 

As he was approaching, he heard rustling from the grass before small hands emerged, the left and then the right. Soon after the top of a head slowly came into view, before a fair-skinned face emerged. Eyes downcast, a tiny little nose, lips lightly parted as he huffed from climbing up. Lotor was frozen on the spot, he could only stare. It was the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

 

He took a step forward, intent on offering a hand and helping the boy up. But his action caused the boy to flinch and momentarily look up at him with a surprised face before slipping and losing his hold on the rugged soil. Realizing that he was going to fall, the boy instinctively reached for his chest with his right hand, as if shielding it.

 

Lotor immediately dove and reached for his outstretched left hand, which he caught just in time. The boy was heavier than he looked, but Lotor’s regular trips to the gym and his martial arts trainings paid off and he was able to pull him up effortlessly. Lotor sighed in relief as he watched the boy who was down on his knees, catching his breath, right hand still tightly clutching his chest.

 

“Are you all right? Would you like me to take you to the hospital?”

 

“I’m fine, but...” The boy spoke. Lotor mused his voice was nice and mellow, very pleasant to his ears.

 

The lad unzipped his red hoodie, and Lotor’s eyes went wide upon seeing what was inside. It was a nest with tiny birds still in its newly hatched eggs, two of them twittering while the other one seemed to be dozing off, lying on its stomach and butt sticking up while keeping its head inside one half of a cracked open eggshell.   

 

“The winds were really strong today, these guys must have fallen off one of those trees.” He said, looking up at the trees on the edge of the cliff. “Luckily the nest landed on a protrusion, otherwise they might’ve gone straight down to the sea. Can you hold this for a minute?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, the boy passed on the nest to Lotor’s hands, who reluctantly took it.

 

 _‘Sounded more like an order than a request’_ , Lotor inwardly chided the boy, slightly amused.

 

He wordlessly watched as the boy in red walked to his duffle bag and made a makeshift hanging pot out of a first aid box- which he opened and emptied the contents into his bag- and gauze. He motioned for Lotor to put the nest in it and filled the gaps with fallen twigs and leaves he picked up from the ground so the nestlings would not fall into the box. He smiled at his handiwork. Lotor mused his smile made him look all that much younger.

 

He then walked towards the trees that were not too far from the path but a safe distance from the edge. He found one he wanted to hang the nest on, but there was just one slight problem. He couldn’t reach the branches. He looked Lotor’s way.

 

“Um… Could you, uh…”

 

“Speak no more.”

 

Lotor chuckled. He came closer to the boy, bent down, swiftly wrapped his arms around his thighs then lifted him up.

 

“Whoa!!! What are you doing?! Put me down!”

 

The boy said, almost dropping the makeshift hanging nest.

 

“Since you’re already up there how about hanging the nest first? Then I’ll put you down.”

 

The boy sighed in defeat and hung the nest on a sturdy branch.

 

“Done. Now put me down.”

 

He gazed up at the boy, whose small face looked even smaller with loose strands of hair falling all around his visage and looked terribly cute even while scowling. He put him down, and as the boy looked up at him from such a close range, he saw for the first time that his eyes were a very rare color of purple. Against the gentle light of the sunset, it looked like sparkling amethysts.

 

“Geez. I was going to ask you to put up the nest for me, not carry me like a...”

 

“Your eyes are captivating.”

 

“What?”

 

The boy’s head tilted to one side, eyes drooping. Lotor snorted. This boy was adorable.

 

“Pardon me. I couldn’t help but think you were so cute just now.”

 

The beautiful boy in red looked at him like he was from another planet.

 

“You’re weird. Anyway, thank…”

 

Before he could finish what he was going to say, he pulled out his vibrating phone from his pants pocket.

 

“Excuse me,” he muttered to Lotor before walking away to take the call.  


“Yes, it’s me.” A pause as he listened, and then a frown. “Got it. I’m on my way.”

 

He looked up at Lotor with a bitter smile.

 

“Sorry, I gotta go.”

 

And he ran off.

 

As Lotor watched his retreating form, he regretted failing to get his number. He didn’t even get the chance to ask for his name. When he got back to the parking lot, the red bike was gone. He got into the car, smirking as a new challenge had come his way. Having won every single business deal he wanted, Lotor was not one to give up. If there was something he wanted, there was no one and nothing that could stop him from getting it. He was a businessman, after all.   

 

-x-

 

The next day, Lotor’s mother told him to go to the hospital his prospective bride works at. Apparently she was the heir of the late hospital director who passed away soon after she became a full-fledged doctor. She recently made a medical breakthrough, continuing her father’s legacy in research and modernizing treatments. According to his mother, it was one of the top hospitals not just in the prefecture but also in the entire country. And with all her success, it was a mystery that she was still single at her age. As his mother told him all this over breakfast, everything she said went in one ear and out the other as Lotor rehearsed his lines on turning his future bride down at their first meeting.

 

True to its reputation, the hospital looked marvelous even from afar. Lotor drove into the multi-level parking and as soon as he got off his car, he saw something that immediately brightened his day- a familiar red bicycle that stood out in a dull row of silver and greys in the bike racks.

 

 _‘Looks like my search just got a little easier.’_ He thought, a smile playing on his lips, which was soon replaced by a frown. _‘Hang on, why the hospital? Was he hurt? He seemed okay last time.’_  

 

Lotor shook his head. There was no point wondering. If he wanted to know the answer, he needed to find the boy first.

 

He crossed the bridge connecting the parking area to the main building. It was a tall structure that looked cool and modern and was just as impressive inside as it was outside. The facilities were top of the line and the nurses were warm and friendly, adding liveliness to the already bright interior. It was such a big contrast to the old-fashioned bleak and eerie hospitals.

 

Once inside, he headed straight to the front desk to tell them he had an appointment with the hospital director. He felt the rush to get this meeting done and over with so he could focus on the more important task at hand- finding the mysterious boy while they were still both in the same location.

 

The front desk staff he talked to asked him to wait as she dialed a number on the phone. After confirming, she told him where the elevators were and to go up to the top floor where the director was expecting him. He thanked her then went on his way.

 

As he crossed the well-lit, bustling lobby accented with plants all around and a grand piano, he passed by the outpatient clinics until he reached the elevators. When a woman with twin boys who were animatedly talking saw him coming, she held the open button until he got in. He nodded his thanks and pushed the button for the top floor as the doors closed.

 

“I can’t wait to see Dr. Kiss today!” said one boy.

 

“Riku, it’s not Dr. Kiss. His name is Kiisu, okay? Dr. Kiisu” the other twin gently corrected, smiling.

 

“Your older brother’s right, sweetie. But it’s okay, I heard a lot of other patients also tease him with that name.” The mother chuckled. “I’m surprised you’re not crying. You’re usually so scared before your shots, but today you seem happy.”

 

“Because I love Dr. Kiss!!! And today, my big brother is here. So I’m happy!”

 

“Riku… It’s not Dr. Kiss…”

 

Lotor could only smile at the exchange. What cute little boys. And what a strange name their doctor had. The elevator stopped with a ding, and Lotor held the open button as they exited. The mother nodded to him before ushering her boys out. He then went all the way up to the top suite, as he once again ran his lines for turning down his potential partner for an arranged marriage.

 

The hospital director’s receptionist, a middle-aged man with a funny moustache, asked him to wait in the lobby as he stood up and knocked on the door.

 

“Allura, your guest has arrived.”

 

“Thank you, Coran. Please let him in.” said a voice from behind the door.

 

Lotor came in and saw a lady seated behind a large curved desk, piles of paper and folders scattered everywhere as her eyes darted from one side to the other of the document she was reading before signing it and finally looking up at Lotor. She had the most vibrant eyes that reminded him of the color of the sea on a bright summer day, and flowing white hair tied in a ponytail towards the side. She was clad in a pristine white coat over a sparkly pink top, white pants, and pastel pink lacquer pumps. She exuded traditional elegance and grace, but was every bit the modern woman.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Allura.”

 

“Hello, Lotor. I’m happy to finally meet you as well. Have a seat.” She motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk.   

      

“I suppose we both know why we’re here today.”Allura started, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers.

 

“Yes. And about that, you see…”

 

Before Lotor could finish his sentence, Allura gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen in his entire life as she said one simple yet concise sentence.

 

“I don’t want to get married.”

 

“… Oh.”

 

“You see, I’m in the middle of a new research. And I have a feeling I’m on the brink of finding the answers I need. So I want to devote all my time to it!” She began, then her eyes sparkled as she excitedly continued on “if I get the results I’m hoping for, this could mean a more effective and efficient way of curing a long term illness that’s common among children! Imagine how many lives we can save!”

 

“That’s… wonderful.” Lotor forced a smile.

 

Allura coughed, regaining her composure.

 

“Anyway, that being the case, please don’t take it personally. I’ve heard wonderful things about you from your mother, who was my father’s long time colleague. You’re a bachelor any woman would want to be with but marriage just isn’t my priority right now. I hope you understand.” Allura finished with a gentle smile.

 

Lotor grinned back, unable to hold back his own joy upon hearing her words.

 

“And you are a lady worthy of any man you desire. Pity, it seems I am not that man. But I wish you happiness from the bottom of my heart.”

 

“Thank you, Lotor.”

 

 _‘Phew. That went a lot easier than expected.’_ Lotor inwardly sighed.

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door before Coran spoke on the other side.

 

“Allura, Keith is here to see you.”

 

“Well then, I know you’re busy so I won’t take any more of your time. I’ll be on my way now, Allura. Let’s meet for coffee sometime.”

 

“Thank you, Lotor. Yes, let’s do that next time.”

 

As Lotor got up, Allura told Coran to let her next guest in. The moment he faced the door and saw the new entrant, his eyes widened. The fair face. The mullet. And those beautiful eyes. It looks like he no longer needed to look for him. It was awfully kind of fate to bring the boy to him instead.

 

Their eyes met for a moment, and the surprise Keith felt showed on the boy’s face. The shorter boy was the first one to break eye contact as he walked over to Allura to hand her some folders. He, too, was wearing a pristine white coat. A stethoscope with a tiny red lion plush doll attached to it was hanging over his slim shoulders.

 

“Allura, I compiled the results you were asking for.”

 

“Thank you so much for your help, Keith. Are you done with your rounds?”

 

“Yes. Anything I can help you with?”

 

“Excellent. And no, you should go on your break now. You’ve been working since last night. You really saved us by coming in such short notice! Actually, why don’t you go home and get some sleep. You’ll be working again tonight, right?”

 

“Okay.” Keith nodded.

 

“Thanks, Keith. I know you’re our youngest doctor, but just because you’re still young that doesn’t mean you can abuse your health. You’re our best pediatrician, after all. The kids just love you! Go get some rest.”

 

The two men got out of Allura’s office together. As they made their way to the elevator, Lotor spoke. He was not about to let this opportunity pass.

 

“So your name’s Keith. I never got the chance to properly introduce myself. I’m Lotor, I work in the business world. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Keith. Pediatrician.”

 

“So. Since you’ve just gotten off work, may  I invite you for a coffee?”

 

Keith looked at him, puzzled, but when Lotor grinned hopefully, his face also softened into a smile of his own.

 

“Sure. If you let me pay for your drink. I never got the chance thank you properly for your help yesterday, so.”

 

“I’m glad you think about it so positively, but, if you remember, I was so close to unwittingly causing you to fall to your death. So please, allow me to buy you a drink. It’s the least I can do.”

 

Lotor’s counter elicited a chuckle from Keith. It sounded like music to his ears.

 

“Fine then. You buy me coffee and I’ll buy yours.”

 

-x-

 

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

“A rooibos tea with honey for Dr. Kiss.”, Lotor winked as he set down the pastel tray with a teacup filled with hot water, tea bag shaped like a pyramid on its own tiny tea saucer, and a little honey jar with its matching mini honey dipper.

 

“How did you even know that nickname?” Keith looked at him, surprised.

 

“I happened to hear two adorable little boys talking about you in the elevator. Must have been fate.”

 

Keith chuckled. He set down a tray in front of Lotor.

 

“And black coffee for Mr. Dino.”

 

Lotor laughed heartily, shaking his head.

 

“Touché. I get that a lot. It does sound an awful lot like it would be the name of a raptor.”

 

Keith closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with a sigh. Lotor frowned.

 

“Keith? Are you all right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just odd… Why am I suddenly having a sense of déjà vu. It’s like I’ve had this conversation before.”

 

“I’m based in Tokyo now but this is my hometown, after all. It’s possible we might have met before.”  Lotor shrugged.

 

“That’s true…” Keith nodded, a slight pout in his lips.

 

“Perhaps we went to the same school? Which school did you go to?” Lotor asked.

 

Keith smiled ruefully, eyes downcast as he dunked the tea bag.

 

“I… had a weak constitution as a child. I couldn’t go to kindergarten because of that. My parents tried to get me to elementary school but I was absent for long periods of time, so I ended up going to an auxiliary school at the hospital instead. By the time I got to high school, thanks to Dr. Alfor’s care- Allura’s father- I was cured of my long-term illness. It was only then that I started knowing what it was like to have a normal life. I could do the sports I wanted, and practice martial arts even. I’ve never felt more alive.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that…” Lotor said, smiling softly as he sipped his coffee.

 

“Enough about me. What about you?” Keith asked, as he poured some of the sweet syrup into his tea then shifted his gaze to Lotor.

 

“My story’s boring. Typical dysfunctional family with a workaholic father and a controlling mother. Dad runs a nuclear power plant and mom is in the pharmaceutical industry. I finished my high school here and then moved to Tokyo to pursue my own business, but mostly to have my own place.”

 

“I see…” Keith nodded in understanding, not a single trace of judgment in his eyes. He knew all too well what it was like to have busy parents.

 

“But that’s strange. There’s no way I would’ve forgotten someone as stunning as you.” Lotor smirked.

 

 The cup was halfway to touching Keith’s lips, and he was glad because had Lotor said that any later he would’ve choked on his drink. He looked at the other man with drooping eyes.

 

“And there’s no way I would’ve forgotten I had a dino friend.” Keith retorted.

 

“Thank you for waiting. Here are your orders- pancake set with bacon and sausages, scones with butter, and eggs benedict.”

 

A big man wearing an apron and an orange bandana that clashed with his pristine white chef’s hat came with a tray.

 

“Whoa” Keith’s eyes widened. “But I didn’t…”

“I did.” Lotor said, reassuring Keith it wasn’t a mistake. “You’ve been working all night. Surely, you must be hungry? But this café mostly serves Western style breakfast and I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I ordered bit of everything.”

 

When the chef finished setting down the dishes on their table, Lotor nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“Enjoy your meal!” he said with a warm voice and a hearty smile.

 

“Thanks, but you didn’t have to.”

 

“Please eat. Take it as my thanks for accepting a sudden invitation for coffee. Next time I’ll be sure to book an appointment, Dr. Kiss.” Lotor winked.

 

Keith snorted. “Just so you know, I never say no to free food. If you think I’m holding back, then you have the wrong impression of me.”

 

Keith’s eyes sparkled at the food. He reached for the eggs benedict and dug in. Lotor watched, amused and charmed at the way he ate without reservations, enjoying every bite. A sideways glance at the counter showed Lotor the chef looked like he could cry as he watched his happy diner. He grew up in a household where he was fed by meals made with the finest ingredients and was privileged to frequently eat in restaurants run by world-renowned chefs. But he had never felt this much satisfaction in watching someone eat, nor had that feeling resonated to him. For the first time in his life, Lotor enjoyed his meal.

 

“Mmm… that was good. Thanks for the meal.” Keith grinned, as Lotor settled the bill. The little bell above the door chimed as the stepped out of the café. “I’ve lived in this town all my life but I’m always too busy to explore. I should go out more often.”

 

“Please do. I have a few places I want to go to I’d really like some company while I’m here on vacation.” Lotor made a mental note to email his secretary he’ll be extending the couple of days off he filed into an undecided length of time. “So if you don’t mind, may I have your number? Or Line. Or whatever means of contact you prefer.”

 

“Oh, sure. Can’t promise when I’ll be free again, given my job, though…” He pulled out his smart phone and loaded a QR code on the popular messaging app, which Lotor quickly scanned.

 

“Thank you, Keith. Maybe I’ll just have to make an appointment?”

 

Keith laughed, but that seemed to have drained the last of his energy and he yawned.

 

“Uh-oh… I think it’s time for Dr. Kiss to go to bed. Might I offer you a lift?”

 

“No, no. You already paid for my breakfast. I can’t possib…”

 

“Oh but I insist. Besides, we did leave your bike in the hospital, and I can’t have you taking the train when you look like you’re about to doze off any moment now. Plus if we hadn’t gone out, you’d have been able to eat breakfast more leisurely at your own place and relax, so take it as my apology for taking some of your time.”

 

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you.”

 

“Nope. And I’m going to get you in my car now before you change your mind.”

 

Lotor twirled the car keys in his finger as he led Keith back to their ride. And just as he predicted, as soon as he punched in the address Keith told him and they drove off, the younger man conked out.

 

-x-

 

The next time they saw each other, they decided to go back to where they first met- at the bluffs to enjoy the quiet and the sunset. They sat at the edge of the basaltic cliffs with a few cans of beer and an assortment of grilled seafood one of the old ladies gave them as she was closing her stall.

 

“So, why doctor?” 

 

“Hm?” Keith looked curiously at Lotor as he bit into a grilled squid in a skewer. “I gesh cosh I wash shick a lot assha child.” He shrugged, chewing.

 

“That makes sense.” Lotor nodded solemnly, before taking a sip from his half empty can. “You’re also helping with Allura’s research. If you don’t mind me asking, was that the same chronic illness you had when you were little?”

 

“Yeah…” Keith smiled bitterly, taking a can and pushing the tab to open it.

 

“Then this is your true calling. I’ve been in the business world as soon as I got out of high school, but I still find no fulfillment in my job. But you’re different. You genuinely care for your patients. You didn’t want other kids to suffer what you had to go through, so you decided to become a doctor. You’re amazing, Keith.”

 

Lotor paused at those words, frowning for a bit then he chuckled.

 

“How strange. Now I’m the one having déjà vu. I feel like I’ve had this conversation with someone a long time ago. Maybe we really have met before.”

 

 Lotor smiled at him, and as if his hand moved on its own, he reached for Keith’s cheek and brushed his thumb lightly over the pale skin.

 

“Such a waste, if I’ve forgotten such a precious memory. Perhaps if we see each other enough times, we’ll remember that time.” He said before letting go and taking another sip of his beer.

 

Looking at the deep blue of the ocean and the velvet blue of the darkened sky split in the middle by the fiery red line created by the setting sun, Lotor remembered an old legend about red threads. Maybe that explained why, even though they had just met, he already felt an inexplicable connection to the younger man.

 

-x-

 

“A short vacation, huh. You’ve been here for almost half a year. Are you sure you’ll still have a job to go back to?” Keith chuckled as they waited in line to buy lanterns.

 

”Worry not, my friend. The nature of my job allows me to work remotely. I can work while on vacation, even overseas” Lotor replied with a confident smirk.

 

Seasons have changed since Lotor came back, and at the moment they were in one of the biggest summer events in their hometown- the floating lantern festival. Having been raised by busy parents, both of them had only ever seen the event on television. So once, when they saw a poster in the dojo Keith regularly went to for a sparring session, they made plans to see it for the first time together. Rows of festival stalls filled the air with the smell of takoyaki, yakisoba, skewers, and the sweet aroma of mini castella. Kids and adults alike who came in their colorful summer yukata were walking around enjoying shaved ice that came in all sorts of flavors.

 

They each bought a lantern, and after writing their wishes on the paper that came with it, the staff on the booth lit their lanterns and told them to go to the riverbank, where people were letting all the wish lanterns float on top of the flowing waters and light up the river with their soft glow. Once they were done, an announcement was made over the speakers that fireworks were going to start soon.

 

Looking up at the clear night sky lit up by the colorful timed explosions, Lotor mused that he never thought something as simple as a festival could make him feel like a child again. Beyond business smiles he used on clients and associates alike and triumphant grins when the profit his businesses made was 200% of the cost, he had forgotten what it was like to be happy over little things. Meeting Keith and spending time together reminded him of that.

 

“Oh, the twins are here…”

 

Lotor followed Keith’s gaze and spotted the two little boys he saw on the elevator. They were sharing a cotton candy until one of them spotted Keith and waved. Keith waved back, smiling. He looked up at his mother to say something, then when their mother nodded he ran towards Keith.

 

“Good evening, Dr. Kiss!”

 

“Good evening, Riku. No running” Keith gently chided.

 

“Sorry…” The little boy grinned sheepishly, sticking his tongue out. “Did you make a wish?!” He asked, eyes filled with excitement.

 

“Yup. Did you get a lantern too?” Keith asked, getting on his knees to talk to the small child at eye level.

 

“Yes!!! I wrote that I wish to be together forever with my older brother!!! And then he scolded me…” Riku pouted.

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“He said I didn’t need to waste a wish for it. If that was all I wanted, we could’ve just made a pinky promise!”

 

Keith chuckled.

 

“I guess that’s true. Your older twin loves you so much.” Keith ruffled his hair.

 

“Me too! I love him this much!!!” And he opened his little arms into as big and wide as his hands could reach.

 

“Riku! Come back here. Don’t bother Dr. Kiisu.” The other twin called.

 

“Eh…? Okay!” The boy looked like a kicked puppy at the thought of leaving his beloved doctor too soon.

 

Lotor crouched down next to Keith and winked at the child. “He’s probably lonely and jealous, go on now.”

 

Riku’s face lit up considerably at Lotor’s words. “Okay!” Giggling, he trotted back to his older twin.

 

Keith pouted at Lotor as they got back on their feet.

 

“Hey. No using your businessman charisma on children.”

 

Lotor chuckled.

 

“But it’s true. I certainly was lonely and jealous.”

 

“… Stupid.”

 

After driving Keith back to his apartment when the festival ended, Lotor got off the car as well. Before Keith went in, he brought up his right hand and stuck out his baby finger towards Keith.

 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to make a pinky promise with you as well.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Come on, Keith. I too, would like to make a promise that we’ll be together forever.”

 

Keith’s face turned serious. Lotor could see the sadness in his eyes.

 

“I don’t make promises lightly. You too, Lotor… You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

 

He reached for Keith’s face with his other hand, lightly caressing it with the back of his fingers.

 

“I’m not. I have every intention of being with you for the rest of my life. But if you’re not ready, I’m willing to wait.”

 

He motioned to pull his hand away, but before he could, Keith brought his right hand towards Lotor and crossed his pinky over the taller man’s bigger finger. The moment he did that, a wave of nostalgia hit Lotor and he was suddenly brought back in time- to his boyhood.

 

-x-

 

_Once, when he ran away from home after getting scolded by his father, he took his bike and rode to the cliffs he often went to with his friends. It was already dusk, so he did not expect to run into another person there. But he met a young boy who was sitting at the edge, looking out at the sea. He was so small, he wondered why he wasn’t accompanied by his parents._

_“Hey.” Lotor said, prompting the boy to look up at him. He had the most stunning pair of eyes Lotor had ever seen, its bright purple color contrasted with his dark mullet locks._

_“Mind if I sit beside you?” Lotor smiled, unable to look away._

_“No, go ahead.” The boy smiled, before turning his gaze back to the sea._

_“Why are you here?”Lotor asked._

_“No one’s at home. My dad is an archeologist so he’s always traveling. And my mom… she’s a police officer. She’s gone long before I wake up and comes home long after I fall asleep. But she always makes sure to make me food so I know that she actually does come home.”_

_“I see…”_

_“You?”_

_“Had a fight with my stupid dad.”_

_They stayed there in companionable silence until it started to get dark. Lotor told the child they better go before it got too late. Plus there were police officers who frequently patrolled the premises to prevent suicides at night, and it was no place for two children to be loitering around._

_“Don’t look so sad,” Lotor smiled “I’ll come again tomorrow, promise!” He stuck out his pinky finger._

_The child smiled and crossed his tiny little finger over his._

_“I’m Keith. What’s your name?”_

_“I’m Lotor.”_

_Keith tilted his head to the side. “Sounds like a dinosaur.”_

_Lotor laughed._

_From then on, they met up at the bluffs as leaves sprouted, changed colors, turned brown and fell to the ground. They played games, talked, and enjoyed food and free candy from the elders who saw them coming there all the time._

_However, there were times that the younger boy wouldn’t show up for long periods of time. Lotor asked why many times, but Keith didn’t say anything. However, Lotor’s perseverance won in the end. Keith said that he was sickly, and there were times he needed to stay in the hospital for long periods of time. He was scared that if he told Lotor this, Lotor would tell him never to come there again._

_“Don’t be silly. I would never say that. I would miss you too much!” Lotor said. “But… when you’re not feeling well, don’t force yourself to come here. Or I’ll be mad, okay?”_

_Relief lit up his friend’s small, pale face and he smiled. “Okay!”_

_“It must be tough…” Lotor said, looking at him apprehensively. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of such a small body fighting an illness._

_“It is… But when I grow up, I’m gonna become a doctor! So I can cure this and others won’t have it.”_

_“Wow… you’re amazing!” Lotor gasped._

_On the day of his graduation, his father told Lotor that he was planning to send him overseas. Lotor was furious. He never heard of such a plan, and more importantly they never asked if he wanted it. That was what pushed him to decide he was moving out and threatened to cut his parents off if they forced him to. His father was mad and his mother was extremely disappointed, but they gave in to his desire to pursue what he wanted._

_Ironically, it was what led him to leave his hometown and move to Tokyo to start his own company. And the day he had to say goodbye, his little friend was unable to show up. The red line created by the setting sun separating the sea and the sky reminded him of an old folklore about red threads binding people together. He looked at his pinky finger and thought back on the very first promise they made. Before leaving, he vowed in his heart to come back someday, and when he did, he hoped that Keith would be there._

 

-x-

 

Looking at Keith’s expression, Lotor was sure the younger man also went back in time just as he did.

 

“Do you remember now too, Keith?”

 

“Yes…” Looking up at Lotor, with a look of betrayal in his eyes, Keith pulled his hand back then pushed him away. “I came back there. So many times, but you never showed up!”

 

“I’m sorry! I…” Lotor motioned to grab him, but Keith kept fighting back.

 

“Shut up! Do you have any idea how it felt coming back there?! Day after day, waiting for someone who never came! So I tried my hardest to forget you and _now_ you show up?!”

 

“Listen, I had to go…”

 

“Then go!”

 

Keith pushed him again, and Lotor took that opening to grab him and pull him in. The harder Keith tried to break free, the tighter he held him.

 

“Keith! My father was going to send me overseas!!!”

 

The wriggling body in his arms instantly froze at those words.

 

“I didn’t want to leave. But if I didn’t, I would’ve been sent somewhere much farther away. That, and I would’ve been under my parents’ control for the rest of my life. I didn’t want that. That wasn’t the future I envisioned for myself.”

 

“I tried… so hard… to forget you. But I guess deep down I didn’t want to. Because you brought back all those memories just like that.”

 

“I’m sorry… I really am. I didn’t mean to forget you either, but perhaps the pain of not seeing you again was too much my mind just couldn’t take it and temporarily shut our memories out. I can’t believe I almost lost my most treasured memories. But now it makes sense.”

 

“What does?”

 

“That I never had anyone. I was never interested in anyone, no matter how attractive or capable they were. Even those I had a very good compatibility in bed with.”

 

He felt Keith flinch at those last words and scowled up at him, making Lotor chuckle.

 

“Here me out, first.” He cupped the shorter boy’s cheeks. “It’s because I already had someone right from the start. You’ve already had a firm hold on my heart a long time ago.”

 

He said as he closed the little distance between their faces and claimed Keith’s lips. Keith’s eyes widened at first, but slowly drifted close. Lotor was pleased that his kisses didn’t meet any resistance. And more than that, they were returned with more intensity.

 

It was once broken, but now that their string of fate had led Keith right back to him, Lotor swore he would tie their knot so tight it would never break a second time.

 

 

**The End**

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished...! Here's the final part of this oneshot that got split up ^^ Those who read and commented on the first part, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you so much! I hope you liked the ending too.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s 4am and I want to keep going while the ideas are flowing but… I have a class tomorrow. So T_T I hope you’ve enjoyed it thus far. This is going to be short, maybe just one more chapter, as it was originally planned to be a one shot that got longer than expected haha. Good night!


End file.
